No Girls Allowed!
by Stringlish
Summary: Sakura is an average girl with a loving heart and strong feelings, attending a beautiful wedding. Though her life was a lonely one, gaining two brothers was more than she could ever ask for. They filled the void in her life perfectly. SasuNaru Saku/?


ATTENTION READERS~

Okay, I see that I'm starting to get some flames x'D So I'll specify now.

I had already tried posting this in the _Sakura_ filter, I got flamed there and was told to post it here, seeing as the story is a_ SASUNARU_ story.

Yes. It is in Sakura's POV. Yes. It is SASUNARU. Yes. Sakura is not a bitch in this story.

This is a story about three friends! Two of which happen to get married and ARE male.

:'3 Read at your own risk?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yaaaaay! I'm done~  
>This sure was a beast of a one-shot to write, but I had a great time with it and I think it throws life through Sakura's eyes into a whole new perspective. Please do enjoy~<br>-Nomy

* * *

><p><strong>No Girls Allowed!<strong>

By: **OmNomN0mnivore**

Betad By:** Mrs Hellman**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

It was a lovely day. The endless expanse of sky was clear. The local birds were chirping. The gulls were squawking. The ocean was calm with the occasional lazy pull and tug of the tides. The sand was warm and comfortable between my toes. Even what little grass that surrounded the outer expanse of beach was lush and green. The colors were so vibrant; such a perfect occasion; the perfect end to a white wedding. No. Not my wedding, anyway. In fact, something like this only existed in my dreams. Those two were lucky; lucky to have each other. I was just as lucky to have them.

Hello there! My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my story! Well, not technically. Technically speaking, it's our story, just my version of it.

xxx

**Sixteen Years Prior**

So here I am, an awkward girl of nine years old. Shy to a fault, through years a teasing, but brash enough to want to try and be social. I was your typical little girl, right down to my name. I always played with my dolls, loved it when my mother brushed my long rosette hair; painted my nails on occasion. Always wanting a little sister, but that couldn't happen.

For, you see, I was the best oops my parents ever had, or so they tell me. It was an almost certain fact that my mother was barren, but that never stopped her from wanting a child. Finally when she was about to give up, she had me. She's not been able to have a child since. So I was her world! I loved it. But I was so lonely. Yes I was a normal little girl, but that never stopped other girls from finding ways to tease me. Names like "Forehead" or "Billboard Brow" came out of the wood-work. Eventually I gave up on trying to befriend the neighborhood girls.

My mother always told me that two things were true. 1) Most children were innocent to a fault, but to make no mistake; certain life situations gave birth to number 2) they could also be cruel. She often said not to pay any mind to their teasing remarks. But, my mom wasn't the one being picked on. I was and I couldn't take it. Not when I've been so lonely. You see, I tried to blend in at school or on the playground, but it never worked.

"Ooooh look, it's the _Billboard Brow_! Hey Sakura! Why don't you duck a little, your big head is blocking our view!"

"Grr. Shut your face _Ino-pig_!"

"Is that all you gotta say? Well, I'm _so _huuurt. Hahaha!"

It often went like this. They'd start bugging me. I'd try and defend myself. Then they'd retort with more hurtful words or violence. I'd go home crying; weather from hurt feelings or bruises. Soon I just stopped trying altogether. It was then that I tried hanging out with the local boys. At least they didn't tease me as much or hit me. They could be really fun when they wanted to be. But, they too, made me feel lonesome at times. Apparently cooties was one thing a boy just could not catch. So they quarantined themselves with club houses and locks; trees and signs. I'd prove my worth to them yet!

xxx

**Fourteen Years Prior**

I was eleven years old and every bit a tom-boy I could be. I stopped admiring my hair and let it hang in tangles most times. I could climb a tree just as fast as any young boy. I skipped rocks in the creek; had mud on my shoes and dirt on my face; wasn't afraid of heights or falls. I was willing to go camping with my father as well as fishing, I did it often. But it still wasn't good enough. It was still; _No girls allowed_.

xxx

**Twelve Years Prior**

I was now thirteen years old. I was covered in grease and could help my father take an engine apart in less than an hour. We made a good team. Alas, This only seemed to discourage me further, my father wasn't in my age group. I still lacked friends in that department. I thought middle school could have helped. At this point I noticed my mother was becoming worried about me. She still bought me dresses, tried brushing my hair. She attempted to get me to talk to the girls at our church, but I wouldn't have it; because they wouldn't have me. We were just from two different worlds. I'd rather have kept it that way. One day, after playing softball for P.E, I overheard some boys making plans for a snowboarding trip. I was interested.

"Hey Chōji!" I shouted as I waved and walked over to one of the boys who was always genuinely nice to me.

"Oh, hey Sakura. What can I do for you?" he said in between bites of his Doritos. I smiled at his endearing quirk. This boy had an affinity for food.

"I heard you guys were going on a snowboarding trip, I was wondering if I could tag along! My dad has been teaching me, so . . . "

At this Chōji looked kind of guilty. "Look, Sakura, if . . . if it were up to me, I'd totally say yes. But—"

"No, no. I get it. It's a guy thing right?" I replied slightly disheartened.

He nodded solemnly. "I'm really sorry . . ."

"Naw, it's okay. Don't be," I replied with a forced smile. Because again, it was_ no girls allowed_. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you," he replied as I walked to my next class. Not knowing that there was a pair of curious eyes watching me or that I was being followed.

It was lunch time that same day. I followed my normal routine – make it quickly through the lunch line, then high tail it to the library. That was, until I was totally blown off course by the hurricane-like force who would become my best friend.

"Hey you! With the hair!"

"N-nani?" My eye twitched involuntarily. I knew that boisterous kid was talking to me; for obvious reasons. No one else had pink hair. I turned around and was met with a beaming grin and florescent blonde hair. It reminded me of a sunflower, no joke.

"Yes, you! Pink girl! C'mere!" The boy exclaimed loudly.

I'm not going to lie. I was a little put-out by this kid calling me so casually but chucked those feelings aside in favor of this new change of pace. My mind was made up as I made my way over to the table he was sitting at. I stood before him with my tray.

"Take a seat, silly girl," he said less loudly, but with the same exuberance. I glared at his comment but took a seat across from him. He just stared at me in amusement. His eyes in a crescent shape when he smiled. He had yet to open them, but when he did, what I saw, I didn't expect. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen on another living being. Accented by his lightly tanned skin, this kid screamed ocean – or the beach in any case.

"So . . . what do you want?" I finally asked after a long bout of silence. After stuffing his face full of what looked like ramen noodles; which I had no idea where or how he'd gotten them, since the school promoted health food, he replied casually.

"Ooooh, nothing really. Just commandeering you into the ranks of friendship for the rest of your middle school career, and so forth."

"Say what?" I thought to myself out loud. "There sure were a lot of big words in that statement, you mind telling me if you even understood half of what you said, Blondie?"

Really, had this guy no tact? Not that I was really complaining, but I couldn't seem too eager now. Though, his glare didn't bode well for me. It was like the heat of a thousand suns.

"Look, I'm not a pity person. I know I'd rather die if I had my pride squished like a bug. But you? This is just pathetic. Not to sound insulting, but even_ I_ have more friends than you and I thought: 'what the hell, why not make a new one'," he stated in a manner of fact.

"Your right, that was insulting. I'll be going," I bit back in irritation. Really? He had the gall to point that out?

"Wait right there missy!" he yelled in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"What are you my mom?" I retorted haughtily.

"I lack the age and the proper equipment to be your mom," he retorted as if women were the bane of his existence.

"Sure could have fooled me with those features." Really, he did look like a girl in an odd way.

"God damn it, I am not androgynous!"

"Androgy-wha?"

"Just, sit the hell down Sakura-chan," he said with a pout that couldn't be refused. I plopped into my seat faster than an egg would crack against the sidewalk.

Suddenly I realized something. "You know my name?"

"Of course I know your name! I've been watching you for a while – partly because you're really pretty - which is weird, but mostly because I don't see why people wouldn't be your friend," he stated sounding confused. As if everyone should be my friend.

From that day on, Uzumaki Naruto was my best friend. I knew it the moment he said those words. But_ God_ did I wish I knew what I was signing myself up for.

xxx

**Eleven Years Prior:**

Being friends with Naruto was quite a task. It came with a lot of patience, understanding, trouble, and ear plugs. Ears plugs because he just loved pissing off principal Sarutobi. Between him and I, we were always getting into some kind of trouble. Whether at school or at home, sneaking out, meeting up at the park at late hours, tipeeing trees, houses, playing pranks on the neighborhood watch. It was mainly his instigation, but I always went along for the ride and thus was held accountable for his actions. Not that we didn't have our safe or legal fun too. He introduced me to a lot of his friends as well.

It was Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Sikamaru, TenTen, Temari, her brother Gaara and I, all hanging out one night. As it was getting later we all decided to go for a joy ride in Kiba's mother's minivan. We couldn't get the keys, but the doors were always left unlocked and I knew how to hotwire a car. Working in the garage with one's father does that to people.

Anyway, to say the least, it ended badly, the never-speak-of-this-again-unless-inebriated kinda of badly. So that goes without saying that that was the last of our worst romps. Tsume; Kiba's mom, was pissed.

xxx

**Ten Years Prior**

It was lunch time and Naruto and I were in the field. He was sitting against a tree we frequented and I was sitting in front of him whilst he braided my hair.

Something that was highly common ever since he met my mom and she told him about what gets me to melt like butter in a sauce pan. I hated how they would plot against me.

Aside from that, Naruto was pretty girly for a guy, no matter how much he denied it, so stuff like this was normal. We were both fifteen and midway into our freshman year and I was nervous. I may have gotten more in touch with my girly side again, but I had no idea as to how to go about asking someone out.

There was someone in particular that I'd wanted too. It was nothing major, just a puppy-crush, but still he was too gorgeous to pass up on trying. I hadn't told anyone yet, so, here I was, blurting it out. To the one person I knew who'd listen.

"I think I like Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto stilled; probably surprised. It was a common thing these days to like the Uchiha kid.

"You mean that jerk with the ducks-ass haircut and the emo-esque attitude?" he asked to confirm.

I turned around and nodded hesitantly. He gave me a shrug and smirked. "Well, it could have been worse. Plus even I can't deny that the guy is good-looking."

It was my turn to still in my seat. My eyes were wide as saucers. Was this it? Was my best friend of two years actually admitting he was . . . attracted to other guys? "Naru . . . you— uhm . . ." I stuttered despite myself. He blinked at me in curiosity.

"Something the matter Sakura-chan? You look kind of flushed."

"You just called Sasuke good-looking."

"I suppose I did. Do I win a prize or something?" he chuckled slightly. It was then that I whacked him one and refused to speak to him for a day.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best confession, or the best way to handle it, but my gay little friend was the best ever, end of story.

xxx

**Nine Years Prior**

For a gay guy, Naruto certainly had a lot of male friends. Not as in, boyfriends, but friends in general. He was fairly open about it and they all really didn't seem to mind. In fact, the straight as a board Kiba often played around and flirted with Naruto in class. Of course I did it too, but everyone knew for a fact that it was harmless.

I loved my Naruto very much. He was the best surrogate brother I'd ever had. It worked out well, with him being an orphan too. I got to have him all to myself and even have sleepovers, considering his sexual preference. Naruto was at my house more often than not and treated our guest room like it was his own bedroom. My mother thought it was so endearing that she even bought him an orange comforter and sheets for the bed.

Things were perfect for me now. I finally felt like I was a part of something bigger. I was no longer that lonesome little girl that was dying for attention. Naruto made sure of that. He also didn't believe in cooties, to my immense relief.

By this time, Naruto had even befriended the always stoic Uchiha Sasuke; the boy who had my heart in a head lock. Yes, I still had a huge crush on him. He was just so cool and down to earth. He didn't sugar-coat things and I think that that was what I respected most about him.

As smitten as I was for him, I even respected him when it came down to my rejection from him. Yes, I'd finally gotten up the courage, with Naruto's encouragement, to ask him out. Sasuke was surprisingly nice about it; probably because he was friends with Naruto and acquainted with myself already. He let me down easy. Unlike the many heartbroken girls left in his wake. He'd actually told me the truth, instead of blowing me off outright. It was kind of funny to find out that Sasuke, himself, was gay.

And that he was quite smitten to a certain oblivious blond boy we knew and loved.

It would have felt like another '_no girls allowed_' situation, if it weren't for him being so cool about all of this. In time, Sasuke too, became like a brother to me and it filled my lonely void even more.

xxx

**Eight Years Prior**

Yesterday was honestly the saddest day of my life. I was currently perched on my porch swing, my head leaned heavily onto Sasuke's tear stained shoulder. He had been comforting both myself and himself since yesterday evening. Naruto had moved. The foster parents he had been living with had been apparently abusing him for the last two years. Three days ago was the final straw. We watched as Naruto broke before us. We watched as he was hauled away bleeding in an ambulance.

He was in pain the entire time and hadn't said a thing about it. Always smiling and making our bad days brighter. I couldn't help but feel that my pain was so trivial to his. Sasuke, Kiba and I, were headed to his place to pick him up for a movie, but what we found made our hearts still and our stomachs clench in pain.

Naruto had been beaten so brutally that he was barely conscious when I dialed nine-one-one. He wasn't the only victim. His foster brother, Konohamaru was hurt just as badly and looked like he'd been starved. After Naruto was given a clean bill of health he was moved by social services to a new home out of state. Something about the witness protection program being involved. He wasn't allowed to say good bye, or even call, but he did any way; promising us that if or when he could, he'd call us again.

We had never felt so miserable in our lives.

xxx

**Five Years Prior**

So much time has passed. Sasuke, our old group of friends and I had graduated and were now in college. My mother and father even filed for divorce, but kept it very civil for my sake. Sasuke and I shared an off campus apartment, seeing as we went to the same school and we had part time jobs to afford the place. We decided to stick together, knowing full well, that when Naruto came back into our lives, we'd all be stuck like glue again.

Sasuke had been casually dating people here and there. First it was a guy named Neji, who was as stiff as he himself was. Then there was a guy named Sai, who thought that art was more important than emotional relationships. Those were the only semiserious relationships though. Because nothing could compare to what Sasuke felt for my brother, as I had dubbed him. There was no doubt in my mind that Sasuke was still absolutely in love with Naruto.

Naruto used to sneak a call or two, here and there; at most once a week. We jumped on any chance we were given to talk to him – or at least I did. Sasuke tried his hardest to feign indifference.

He was living with a woman named Tsunade, who was a doctor and she owned a farm with her husband Jiraiya, who was oddly enough, legally Naruto's godfather, and a famous writer. Small world.

As soon as the whole secrecy thing died down, Naruto was able to call us more regularly. Tsunade had even paid for a plane ticket for him to come visit us when he'd turned eighteen.

It wasn't as if either of them admitted to it, but I knew that a little more romance bloomed between my two brother figures; which was why Sasuke chose to be patient and wait.

It was all a bunch of here say, but Naruto, finally being twenty and all, had come to the decision to move back to Konoha. He was even looking for openings in the classes we were taking. We hadn't heard much on the details or even when he was coming back all we knew was that he wanted to.

Nothing would prepare us more, for when he dropped in.

I was called down to the school office under the impression that there was a family emergency and that my mother was waiting for me in the office; which she was, looking frantic. On our way home she wouldn't say a word, but there was this odd gleam in her eyes. It left me feeling exposed and nervous. As soon as I stepped through the threshold, nothing would prepare me for being tackled – quite literally – into one of the warmest hugs I've had in a long while.

Naruto's body was pressed snuggly against mine as he smiled down at me with those big blue eyes and pearly white teeth. My God, did he grow to be very handsome.

I blushed despite myself as he pulled me up. It was awhile before the situation finally settled in and I squealed like a three year old girl getting ice cream. I threw myself at him again and that was how we stayed until it was our turn to pick on Sasuke and after that, the others.

The way they got me was good, but the way we got Sasuke had to be the best! It was so good in fact, that we needed Kiba, in order for it to work. Yes, that's very serious. Of course we got him good too, but that was nothing compared to what we were about to do. Kiba was told to tell Sasuke that he'd set him on a blind date with his "cousin" and that he could absolutely not get out of it and that his cousin was a brown bagger, but just to go along with it. Kiba rubbed in the fact that Sasuke owed him one and he was won over, albeit, begrudgingly.

So here we were, hiding in the fake bushes of an upscale restaurant that Kiba's "cousin" had paid for – which was why Sasuke could not get out of it – spying on Sasuke as he tensed up at every stranger passing him by. Naruto was dressed almost too casually for a place like this, but with his handsome features and golden blond hair he really pulled off the just-got-out-of-bed look. Naruto snickered quietly to himself as Kiba pulled out a brown paper bag with circles cut out in the center as eyes, and handed it to him. The bag, complete with Naruto's disheveled appearance was a hilarious match up for such an occasion as this. He and Kiba moved strategically from our hiding spot, to the main entrance only to reemerge with a bagged Naruto in tow.

I did all I could do not to laugh until I were blue in the face as Naruto put on a fake limp to go with his altered persona. From my hiding place, I could see the look of utter mortification that Sasuke was trying to cover with stoic features. It wasn't working. I could die happy, right this instant. When Kiba said that his cousin was a brown bagger, we were sure that Sasuke didn't expect to take that term literally.

Kiba, alongside his "cousin" walked up and said cousin took a seat. Kiba introduced the two. Sasuke tried to be as polite as he could. I could hear their conversation clearly through my cell phone, which had already been on the line with Naruto's own pocketed cell phone. This whole plan really was too much. I could hear Naruto put on a fake southern drawl as he'd introduced himself. Kiba took this time to apologize, saying he had to go, but to have fun and walked away; leaving a mortified Sasuke alone with cousin Albie **(1)**. Sasuke looked like he'd rather have been shot, than sat three feet from this guy.

Kiba finally managed to sneak back over to me and we both watched what was transpiring, listening to our three way phone call.

"So! Yew like rats?" Naruto drawled out; which sort of sounded like a different ethnicity than he used before. Sasuke apparently noticed this too as his eye twitched.

"Not . . . particularly," he bit out hesitantly, trying his best to mind his P's and Q's. Kiba and I were dying inside.

"Well shoooot, I doo. So much 'n fact dat I peel dem dead onez off da groun' after dem die. I collect 'em."

"Was it just me? Or did Sasuke turn a little green?" Kiba whispered beside me. I nodded euphorically.

"Aw man, I collect dem, and bugs too! Whole lotta bugs. Meal worms, Tarantulars, dem silk moths. Now dem bugs come in handy!"

"R-right . . . ahem . . . what are you going to order?" Sasuke asked, trying to change the subject. Really, Naruto was too good at this, it was almost creepy.

"How'd yew know I was gonna order some more?" Naruto replied, adjusting his . . . bag.

I almost let a laugh rip free when Kiba slammed a hand against my mouth firmly; shaking his head no.

"I wasn't talking about your bag—_bug_fetish okay. I meant the food," Sasuke replied sharply, trying to curb his explosion.

"Oh, well if dey have chicken I'll have dat! I'll be right back. Gotts ta tinkle."

"C-come again?"

"Yew know! Use da John, set da water snake free."

"Just go," Sasuke snipped, horrified.

Naruto limped away from the table, again, adjusting his bag, as a terrified waitress ran up quickly to take Sasuke's order and then fled to the kitchen once more. Kiba and I tried to keep quiet as we snuck toward Naruto's direction.

Once we were all huddled in the men's bathroom we burst into laughter; the men already in there, looking at us oddly.

"So, should I cut him loose and save what little sanity he has left?"

Through our laughter Kiba and I nodded vigorously. "I honestly don't know how much more I can take, Naru. I think I pissed a little," Kiba replied through a laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'll give him one last spook, but as myself," Naruto said, ditching the bag and fixing himself in the mirror.

"How much you want to bet that I'll get punched in the face?"

"Twenty bucks!" I shouted enthusiastically from my humor induced high.

"Fifty!" Kiba retorted.

"Then, let the games begin," Naruto said with a smirk as he stalked out of the restroom door with us following sneakily from a ways away. We watched as Naruto strategically maneuvered around the room and ended up behind Sasuke, leaning in ever so slightly and breathing into his ear.

"How's the date, handsome?" a cheeky smirk was evident in that voice as Sasuke literally jumped out of his skin in a very undignified manner. The Uchiha's would frown.

"Naruto? You_ fucking_bastard!" he shouted completely out of character.

Let's just say this little date ended painfully, humorously, and as lovingly as two guys bruised – one in ego and one quite literally – could have ended it; Naruto tenderly trying to grovel his way into the secretly amused Uchiha's good graces.

xxx

**Four Years Prior**

With Naruto finally going to school with us again and having moved in with us, things were becoming even better than they were. After their shitty first date, Sasuke and Naruto have been inseparable ever since; which I didn't mind at all. But now I felt like a third wheel. That ever present, '_no girls allowed_' feeling coming and going again. Maybe if I had a boyfriend of my own, it wouldn't have felt so bad.

The problem was that none of the guys I'd ever dated we're decent enough for me or my brothers' approval. Really though, Naruto and Sasuke could stand to be a little less protective.

I hated bringing a guy home from a good lunch or dinner date, only for him to end up in a cross examination from the law enforcing duo. I wish the guys would keep the crime scene investigation shit in the classroom.

Who knows? Maybe this was best.

xxx

**Three Years Prior**

A lot of good and bad stuff had happened this year. Sasuke had finally expressed to me that he wanted to pop the question to Naruto. Only thing was, was that he didn't know how to go about it and wondered if he should wait. I encouraged him and that's what he did. Except this time, this dinner date didn't involve the rat conversation or the infamous paper bag.

It was the middle of this year that my parents decided to remarry. The two of them tried and failed to live without the other. To my father, my mother was the one. Some hard trials in their lives just made them forget that for a while. It made me very happy to hear that. They eloped on a Sunday and spent every day until my dad's death, a month ago, smiling and loving, laughing and living; cherishing the little things. And when my dad's casket was lowered into the ground, I had my boys beside me, to help remind me that some things happened for a reason and it was never too late to believe in hope.

My father must have known he'd had cancer, but he'd never said a word until his final days. I was positive that he'd just wanted to spend those days with the family he loved; just the 5 of us. Yes, it was a funny day when he'd accepted Naruto and Sasuke into our tiny but warm family.

It was that same week, that my mother served the three of us iced tea as we all took apart and rebuilt my father's 55' Chevy, in his honor. Man did that baby purr.

With my father, it was always 'girls allowed' because I was his oil-covered-princess, as he used to call me. No one knew that better than my mother and my boys.

xxx

**Two Years Prior**

This was probably the third saddest day of my life. Naruto and I paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room as Sasuke's brother Itachi sat still, patiently awaiting the news on his brother's condition. Sasuke had been in a horrible car accident while on his way to work one rainy morning. I remembered how frantic Naruto was when he called me with the news. I could only imagine how he felt; there was a possibility that he might lose his fiancé. I may not have known how that was, but I knew that the thought of losing a brother was just as painful. Itachi knew that pain as well.

What turned out to be a month later, Sasuke finally pulled out of his coma and was doing well in his physical therapy. I was training to be a doctor, so I had gotten to help him a lot when we were at home. Naruto was very proficient in this field too, but decided not to coddle him like I had a tendency to do. Guys and their whole pride issue.

Once Sasuke was able to walk on his own again, it was smooth sailing from there and Itachi, Naruto and I, were never more relieved.

It was some months later that I was really starting to feel like the third wheel again. Sasuke and Naruto were talking more and more about their wedding and about moving in together. I knew that they just felt that I needed my space and that I was kind of an unsocial shut-in aside from our circle of friends. Naruto had been trying to encourage me some more to 'shake my money-maker' as he'd put it and get out into the whole dating scene.

All that did was set me up for disaster. Every guy that I brought home was a douche bag. Sure, I was relieved when the boys eased up and didn't interrogate everyone I got together with anymore, but I was starting to wish they still did. At least it weeded out the man-whores and stalker types. Because let's face it, Sasuke and Naruto were scary individually, but when paired together, that was a total nightmare. I loved them for it, occasionally. Once living with it daily, a person could really grow immune to that Uchiha glare; he got points for still trying though.

xxx

**One Year Prior**

It was the oddest occurrence ever. As soon as the betrothed couple moved into their own apartment nearby, I had started receiving flowers on my doorstep. It was never anything fancy; just a simple daisy, or sunflower, even some tulips; always singular and always on my door step. I found them each time I went to work or school. At first this was unnerving and I had Sasuke run one of them for finger prints down at the station he and Naruto interned at. It came back clean. As time went on, I started to receive a small note and a flower. Those notes generally always asked me to have a good day or when I took a sick leave, the notes asked me to feel better.

Honestly, this weirded me out even more, but in a funny way, I found it romantic and so did Naruto. Then he'd proceeded to hit Sasuke in the arm for never romancing him like that. I giggled. Sometimes the two acted like they were already married.

As I began to look forward to my morning affections, they began to come less frequent, until finally hitting a dry spell. I could honestly say that I was kind of disappointed. Almost like someone was just trying to joke with me and then grew tired of it.

It was Valentine's Day and I was working the late shift that night at the hospital. As I was making my rounds I was called to the receptionist's desk for a package of some sort.

When I'd arrived, I was amazed to find the most beautiful assortment of blue and white roses I'd ever seen; complete with a Swarovski crystal vase. Attached was a note addressed to me that simply said: _'I hope this makes up for my absence, dearest.'_

Again, I didn't know whether to be creeped out or relieved or to question how this secret admirer knew my name.

As I was walking back to my duty station, flowers in tow I couldn't help but literally run into another intern, whilst lost in my thoughts. I looked up to meet chocolate brown eyes and vibrant red hair. It was the ICU's heartthrob, Sabakuno Sasori, also known as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's cousin.

He flashed me that gorgeous smile of his and smirked at me as if knowing I was gushing over my handheld surprise.

"The flower guy again?" he asked. Since we were pretty close friends, I nodded smiling wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't really a hit and split after all," I replied with a laugh. He frowned a bit and smacked my shoulder.

"I wouldn't go around thinking of yourself that way Sakura-chan, it's unbefitting of the independent woman you are." God this guy could be really charming when he wanted to be. It was too bad that he was a cocky prick 98.99 percent of the time.

"So, how was the trip?" I asked casually as we began to walk toward our duty stations.

"Meh, you know Suna, sandy, hot, not a sign of plant life in sight. The kind of place you take your girl home for the holidays."

I laughed at his apparent sarcasm. He reminded me so much of Gaara and Kankuro, just mixed together in an odd combination. Oddly enough, it worked for him splendidly.

We continued to talk for a bit, before splitting up. All the while, I just couldn't help but stare down at those beautiful roses. It was a good thing that girls were allowed simple pleasures on Valentine's Day.

xxx  
><strong><br>Present Day: Two Days Ago**

This entire shindig was in full swing. I was never happier for them. The wedding was currently taking place on the island of Tsuki no Kuni, the moon country. It was Sasuke's little surprise to Naruto, seeing as he loved the beach. Knowing the fashionably lavish Uchiha life, Sasuke just had to spoil him with the most beautiful beach in the world. I guess the extravagance really paid off in this case. The ceremony was beautiful and right on the coast line. Everything went according to plan. I doubt Sasuke would have it any other way. Or else he'd blow a gasket.

We were currently at the reception. All of our friends mingling with the newlyweds or dancing amongst themselves, our family members all locked in deep, but pleasant conversation. This really was a perfect wedding. Almost like the ones you hear of or see on television, except brought to life. It had me kind of envious. That was snuffed outright by Naruto's bright smiled though. I was brought out of my musings when he'd asked me to dance.

I accepted happily.

"So, Uchiha Naruto, huh? Not a bad ring to it. It'll take some getting used to."

Naruto blushed as he twirled us around. "Yeah, honestly, the vows may have actually been said already, but I still feel so . . . nervous, you know?"

"I can see why," I said with a reassuring smile. "You've technically haven't had an actual family that you could call your own. Sasuke too, sure he may have had parents, but losing them at such a young age, he's just like you. You both deserve to be nervous, but honestly. Relax. Try not to be so tense. The worst is over and it can only get better from here. Hone that Uchiha pride, you need some."

His laughter was like a peel of bells. It warmed my heart. If I didn't know then, I definitely knew now, this kid; this scrawny girly-boy from middle school. This brash, klutzy, genuinely caring . . . man before me, was my world. I now had to let that go; maybe not fully. I mean, I was only giving him away to my other brother, I knew he wouldn't go far. Even so, I wondered if this was how my mother would feel when I get married. I supposed I felt like a parent giving away her child; a sister losing her brother.

Oddly, it'd didn't feel like that loneliness or that _'no girls allowed_', thing. It felt, like even though I felt I was losing something, I was gaining so much more in return. I didn't know what, but I knew it was good. Because no matter where they were, they were always the same family I could go home to.

"May I cut in?" the groom called over my shoulder softly; a light smile on his face as Naruto and I beamed at him.

"You may," I conceded and watched as he pulled his husband close to him and wrapping his free arm around his waist. I couldn't help but smile so much it hurt.

It was later that evening after several dances and talks later that we all took off to our hotel rooms. Itachi personally saw to it that those who wanted to stay were welcomed with open arms and were taken care of. Such were the perks of having rich family members.

So here I stood, present day; feeling the warmed evening sand under my toes; smiling at everything and nothing as I gazed out at the vast blue sea. The wind whipping my hair in slight circles; I never felt luckier than I did now.

I was so caught up in my musings and the sweet lull of the oceans song, that I didn't hear the soft footfalls behind me. I was so comforted by the wind that I didn't yet feel smooth, strong hands, slip a lay of gorgeous flowers over my neck. I opened my eyes and looked down as the aroma finally caught my attention. Though I was puzzled, I couldn't help but smile.

"I know there not roses, but I couldn't quite leave those safely outside your hotel room," a silky smooth voice practically purred from behind me. At this I turned and met a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes and a devilish smile; his vibrant red hair swaying lightly in the wind.

"Sasori, you don't believe in cooties, do you?"

"Huh?" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind," I replied happily, taking his hand into mine.

Yeah, I sure was lucky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Albie was the name of the racist dragon in the _Flight of the Conchords_ song, _Albie the Racist Dragon_.


End file.
